Ficção de Amor
by MariPBlack
Summary: Ela sempre seria sua mais bela ficção de amor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **eles não me pertencem e blá blá blá.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Scorpius e Lily.

Aquela era uma relação cheia de antíteses. Ficção e realidade; paixão e aversão; amor e ódio. E seria sempre assim.

Mas não significava que eles não se sentissem felizes naquele eterno jogo de moldes e ilusões e desejos e transformações.

Não deixava de ser _amor._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **fanfic escrita pra linda da Katherine Barlow. É uma história curtinha, com capítulos curtinhos e baseada na música "Só pro meu prazer". Espero que gostem e não esqueçam das reviews haha :)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"_Não fala nada_

_Deixa tudo assim por mim_

_Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim_

_É tudo real nas minhas mentiras_

_E assim não faz mal_

_E assim não me faz mal não"_

Estava sonhando acordado novamente. Via claramente os cabelos vermelhos tão vivos se emaranhando por culpa de seus dedos, enquanto traçava uma linha de beijos no pescoço magro e alvo.

_- Eu te amo, Scorpius... Eu te amo... – Ela falou carinhosamente, cheia de amor._

Mas ela não era carinhosa. E, por isso, esses momentos íntimos eram cheios de agressividade. E surpresas. De tudo, menos de palavras. Imaginar palavras era criar mentiras.

Mas, naquele sonho, era tudo real. O carinho era necessário e ele gostava daquilo. Gostava das mentiras que criava em sua mente.

Já havia se acostumado àquilo. E agora precisava de uma dose delas todos os dias para se sentir realmente feliz.

- Cuidado, tem fumaça saindo do seu cérebro. – Ouviu uma voz irônica sussurrar em seu ouvido e sorriu.

Hora de acordar.

- Deixe eu adivinhar: sentiu saudades e veio me ver. – Ele disse, tão irônico quanto ela.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou o tão habitual sorrisinho de canto que tanto o irritava.

- Nossa, não sabia que você era _tão _bom em Legilimência! – Ela disse, levando a mão à boca, com fingida surpresa. Em seguida, baixou a mão e revirou os olhos, fazendo Scorpius soltar um risinho pelo nariz.

- Bem, quando estiver pronta pra admitir que você está louca que eu te beije de novo, vou estar no meu dormitório. – Ele disse, levantando-se da poltrona.

Ao passar pela garota, porém, ela o puxou pelo braço e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

- Eu já disse que você nunca mais vai tocar nos meus lábios, Malfoy. – Falou, cerrando os olhos.

Scorpius tornou a rir.

- Você sempre fala isso, Potter. Aliás, você sempre fala muito e faz tudo ao contrário.

E, dizendo isso, mordeu a bochecha dela e soltou seu braço, caminhando lentamente para o dormitório.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_Noite e dia se completam no nosso amor e ódio eterno_

_Eu te imagino_

_Eu te conserto_

_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser_

_Eu tiro a roupa pra você_

_Minha maior ficção de amor_

_E eu te recriei só pro meu prazer"_

- Você ficou louca, Potter?

Lily ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e encarou calmamente o loiro, que se aproximou dela bufando.

- Do que diabos está falando, Malfoy? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Por que azarou a Grace? – Perguntou, vermelho, apoiando-se na mesa em que a garota estudava e aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Ah, isso... – Ela disse, esboçando o sorrisinho de canto que tanto o irritava. – Bem, ela insinuou certas coisas que eu não gostei.

- E sempre que alguém fala algo que você não gosta tem que azarar essa pessoa? Você é uma criança! – Ela falou num tom perigosamente baixo.

Lily cerrou os olhos e ergueu-se da cadeira, aproximando ainda mais o rosto do dele.

- Sua amiga vai se recuperar, Malfoy, não se preocupe. Agora me deixe em paz. – Falou tão baixo quanto ele.

Scorpius meneou a cabeça para os lados, respirando fundo.

- Por que você é assim? – Perguntou, descontraindo as feições.

- Assim como exatamente? – Lily devolveu a pergunta, com os olhos ainda cerrados.

- Não sei... Assim. Desse jeito tão irritante. – Ele disse, tirando as mãos da mesa e ficando reto.

- Se é isso, eu devia te fazer a mesma pergunta. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos.

De repente, Scorpius sorriu, meneando a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Eu não entendo a gente. – Falou.

- O que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele a encarou profundamente, analisando cada traço do rosto, que já sabia de cor.

- Cada vez que sinto raiva de você, sinto também vontade de te beijar. – Ele disse, ficando sério e se aproximando dela.

- Malfoy, o que você... Não ouse!

Mas já era tarde demais. Scorpius a havia puxado pelo cotovelo e unido seus lábios. Ela, como sempre, se debateu em seus braços, mas logo amoleceu e se entregou ao beijo, respondendo a cada movimento que a língua dele fazia contra a sua.

No meio daquele beijo, Scorpius voltou a sonhar. Sonhou com as palavras que nunca seriam ditas e sonhou com carícias. Sonhou com uma mulher madura e absolutamente compatível com ele. Uma mulher que era uma mentira.

E naquela confusão de realidade e sonho, seu coração batia forte, numa onda de emoções que ele não sabia explicar direito.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_Não vem agora com essas insinuações_

_Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal_

_Será que você não é nada que eu penso?_

_Também se não for não me faz mal_

_Não me faz mal não"_

Lily Potter estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre as pernas, soluçando. Aquela imagem o atordoou tanto que, por alguns segundos, não conseguiu se mover. Mas, por fim, se recuperou e foi até ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, soluçando ainda mais forte. Scorpius afundou uma mão nos cabelos ruivos, acariciando-os. A imagem da garota, sempre tão forte, chorando, ainda o atordoava, mas agora a preocupação tomava conta dele.

- Lily... – Aquele nome em sua voz era uma novidade, mas pareceu tão _certo!_ – Vamos, diga-me o que houve.

A garota ergueu a cabeça e ele pôde ver seus olhos extremamente inchados e vermelhos.

- Eu estou... estou com medo. – Falou baixinho que, se Scorpius não estivesse tão perto dela, não teria escutado.

- Você com... medo? – Ele perguntou, incrédulo. Lily afirmou com a cabeça.

- James foi atacado e está no St. Mungus, em coma. Não sabemos se vai sobreviver. – Ela explicou, voltando a soluçar fortemente. – Tenho medo de perdê-lo. Sempre tive medo de que algo acontecesse a qualquer pessoa da minha família.

- Eu não sabia disso. – Scorpius disse, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. – Sinto muito.

Lily agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a esconder o rosto entre os braços. Scorpius sentiu o coração apertar e puxou-a para junto de si, envolvendo-a com seus braços e continuando a acariciar seus cabelos.

Aquela era uma situação... estranha. Ela era sempre tão forte, tão inabalável. E, agora, estava se acabando. Tão frágil... tão extremamente frágil.

Sempre o surpreendendo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"_Eu tiro a roupa pra você_

_Minha maior ficção de amor_

_E eu te recriei só pro meu prazer_

_Só pro meu prazer..._

_Eu quero você como eu quero"_

- Isso é mentira. – A voz fria o cortou como uma faca afiada.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não é mentira, Lily. Eu amo você. – Tornou a falar, abrindo os olhos e encarando-a profundamente.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, atordoada.

- Você não me ama, Scorpius. Não é possível que me ame.

- Por quê? Porque vivemos brigando? – Ele perguntou e a segurou pelos ombros. – Sempre brigaremos, Lily. Mas isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto depois de tudo o que vivemos.

Ela encarou os olhos cinzas do rapaz com vontade de chorar.

- Escute bem. Eu sempre te criei em minha mente de uma maneira totalmente diferente de quem você é. E então tinha que acordar e conviver com a realidade de quem você é de verdade. Isso é confuso e absurdo, eu sei. Mas o que entre nós não é? – Ele perguntou, rindo fracamente. – Mas agora percebi que quero a realidade. Por completo.

Lily fechou os olhos e, passados alguns segundos, sorriu. Naquele momento, Scorpius soube que ela queria o mesmo que ele. E, então, selou seus lábios, pela primeira vez sentindo apenas o contato real com a mulher real.

Mas ela sempre seria sua mais bela ficção de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **história insana mode off. Mas eu tinha que escrevê-la.


End file.
